Love Is Above All
by twilighttown
Summary: Set during the renaissance/medieval period,the royal Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan are forced into an arranged marriage to stop a war between their family’s lands.Most likely DISCONTINUED, please read profile!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, **

But I think you all know who does…

Ok I'm not an expert on this certain time period so please to be too surprised if something isn't completely accurate. But this is my story and I'm going to write it as I see fit. Facts don't matter here; you're in my little story.

Summary: Set during the renaissance period Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan are forced into an arranged marriage to stop a war between their family's lands.

Love Is Above All

Now the royal Swan family were sitting together for the first time all day. With the king and queen using time for political discussions, and places they were required to attend, and the princess having to go to classes it was hard schedule to fit time for the family in. But everyday they set aside an hour after dinner to have tea, relax, and chat. If they were lucky sometimes they got to have dinner together, but sometimes they didn't. They king and queen might have to eat out with people they needed to see, or just in their study to think. The princess would always have time though to have dinner in the dining hall with others, or not.

As the Swan family sat down for their evening tea, and family time King Swan was delaying a certain talk with his daughter Princess Isabella. But he knew it was something that had to be done. There was so little time…

The king sat down his tea and began to speak. "Bella dear, your mother and I must talk to you about something very important."

"Of course…" Bella didn't know what to make of this. Her curiosity was getting the best of her as she tipped her head towards her parents, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Well as we told you last week we have finally ended the war. But the Spain doesn't trust us still since we attacked them. And though we have _nothing _hiding up our sleeve they need to have the proof that we don't." They hardest part was coming up; King Charles Swan was getting nervous as his eyes dropped. Queen Renee Swan gave his hand a small squeeze of encouragement. She knew of his confidence and bravery in ruling the land and war, but when it came to personal business he became shy and nervous.

"Then we shall give them proof, did they inform you of what they want?" Bella asked.

Renee spoke up for her husband Charles. "You see honey, we don't have any doubts they they'll betray us. So it should be safe over there in their land. And the proof they want will result in one of us going there."

As the man of the family and king he knew it was his job to speak. "Though were sorry to say this, but you'll have to go and stay there Bella."

She was very confused. "What help am I if I go over there. What do they want with me?" Bella never got involved in war; it was not her job as a princess or a lady.

"Marriage is the best and possibly the only proof we have to offer them Bella. It is to be arranged that you will marry one of King Carlisle's sons Prince Edward. We've been told from our allies in other countries that he's a respected gentleman, so you should be fine with him. Either way someone like him is what we would look for in your future husband. He'll be taking the throne soon and you'll be taking your place as his queen of Spain. You have to leave in a couple of days." Kind Charles said in slight authority.

Bella was shocked, she never expected to be negotiated into marriage. She wanted to give her father a piece of her mind, she had so much to tell them she felt dizzy. But it was never anyone's place to talk back to people who were above her. So she tried to hide it from them on how she really felt.

Bella stood from her seat. "Very well. I will start packing for my departure. Goodnight father, mother." She spoke emotionless as she bowed and left the room. Once she turned the corner and was out of their site she began to run to her room as fast as her dress would allow.

Queen Renee was about to go after her, but Charles took her hand to stop her.

"Charles! I'm her mother, and she needs me." She wept to him, trying to get out of his grasp.

"I understand that Renee, but she also needs time. You may go talk to her in the morning."

Renee understood, but was still upset, and her daughter was upset to. Only plenty of times worse.

O.k., story number 2!

Please ask questions, review, suggest ideas, all that jazz.

_-Sincerely Twilighttown _


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Ok I'm not an expert on this certain time period so please don't be too surprised if something isn't completely accurate. But this is my story and I'm going to write it as I see fit. Facts don't matter here; you're in my little story.

Summary: Set during the renaissance/medieval period Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan are forced into an arranged marriage to stop a war between their family's lands.

**By the way I have ****OUTFITS AND OTHER PICTRES OF STUFF ON PROFILE!!!**

Love Is Above All

Bella sat on her bed having some last few seconds to think to herself in piece.

The large wooden door opened and a maid walked in a foot. "Excuse me Princess Isabella, but it'll be time for you to leave soon and you father has sent for me to get you. He is waiting down stairs ma'am." The maid informed her.

"Thank you, I'll be down there shortly." Bella said quietly.

The maid left soon after a bow. Bella let out a long breath. She stop thinking about what her husband would be like, she hoped it wouldn't be too awkward between them. But it'll take time. Bella stood from her bed, and walked down stairs to her parents.

"Good morning father, mother." Bella bowed her head to her parents in respect.

"Good morning Bella." Renee went in for a loving hug with her daughter. "You look beautiful; they're going to love you, I'm sure." Renee said happily.

"Thank you mother. I'm actually nervous so would you mind if we left now." Bella said. _To get it over with already. _She thought.

"Yes Bella we will leave now, I'm sure you're excited to meet the new addition to our family." Charles said with a small smile. It was time for his only child, his little girl to leave. But now her life can have a chance to be complete. She'll have a husband to love a take care of her; Charles knew the awkwardness should fade soon enough. Then one day he shall hear the wonderful news of grand children on the way, he and Renee will be very pleased and excited when that time comes. Grand children…

"Yes… I am." Bella lied, looking down at her feet.

"You aren't a very good liar dear. We know you're nervous, but this is for the better. You're helping your country, you're getting a noble husband, and we'll still see each other. It's not the end of the world." Renee said after she lifted Bella's chin up, now Renee was on the verge of sobbing.

"I will miss you very much. And you to father, I know you did this for the best. I promise I am not lying now." She said.

They got into the carriage and set off to Spain where the very much royal Cullen's lived, and most importantly the future husband of Isabella Swan.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

After what seemed like countless hours of traveling the Swan family's carriage arrived in front of the Cullen's castle.

King Charles stepped out first to lend a hand to his wife while she stepped out. Last to leave was Bella as her beautiful cream colored dress hit the step and onto the dirt pathway. Bella really liked the castle, it stood on top of a hill looking all over Spain, and on the way up to the castle a town was swirled around the hill.

Still looking at the castle Bella slipped on her dress. About to fall to the ground when she felt a few hands stop her from hitting the ground. She looked up to find a small pixie like girl in a green dusting off her gown, and what looked like it seemed to be the king and queen of Spain, the royal Carlisle and Esme.

"May I present my lovely yet, clumsy daughter Princess Isabella Swan." King Charles said to the other royal's.

"You have a beautiful family if I may say so King Charles; you are o.k., aren't you dear?" King Carlisle said facing Bella now.

"Oh of course, and thank you for stopping my fall. I was admiring your home; it really is something your majesty." Bella said nervously.

"We thank you, and please were all going to be family here, it's just Carlisle when were in private like this. I still must remain proper in front of others, you see. This is also my gorgeous, _stunning_ wife Esme and one of my children Alice." He said, as if he were a proud finder of many treasures.

"Nice to meet you Queen Esme… Princess Alice." Bella said while curtsying

Esme started to giggle and looked around at her family. "You are a sweet one aren't you child. Please, like my husband said, we are alone; there is no need for titles." Esme then hugged Bella, her soon-to-be daughter in law.

Alice soon did the same then looked back at Bella. "Oh I'm so excited for there to be another woman in the house. Oh! And since you're going to be marrying Edward there will be so many celebrations. We'll do our hair, pick out gowns together, and make up. I can picture it now; you should have a light to dark blue eye-shadow, a light blush, and some lip gloss. Oh… but we have plenty of time for that… come I shall show you around." Alice was practically jumping up and down by the end of that sentence. She linked arms with Bella and they headed for around the back of the castle. Bella glanced back at her parents with slightly wide eyes. She saw her mother give her a head nod in approval. Her parents will see her later.

Carlisle took Esme's hand and tucked it in a cozy spot under his arm. He smiled warmly at her then looked at his guest's. "Please have no worry in Alice. Though she is hyper she will be o.k. with your daughter. We shall give you our own tour, if you would follow me please." They headed for the inside of the castle.

Alice took Bella to the garden, one of her favorite places. She knew the men should be in the back as well. Another plus, she couldn't wait till Edward and Bella met. For they shall complete each other…

Bella looked ahead of her as she saw two men sword fighting. Alice smiled as she called out to the men. "Oh boys…"

The fighting stopped as they both took off their helmets and looked over to the girls. They walked up and Bella was stunned at the sight. One man had curly dirty blond hair and was well in shape. A handsome man… But what held her interest even more was a man with beautiful, slightly wild bronze hair. He had very nice figures. A strong jaw, chest, arms… She was getting lost in his features. He had on a black leather top that showed his muscular arms. He seemed perfect.

"Why hello boys, I hope us interrupting your practice is forgivable. Bella, this is my husband Jasper." Alice said as she went over to give him a hug, not minding too much that he was sweaty, though she did wrinkle her nose in response. "And Bella this is Prince Edward."

Bella's mouth dropped open. _This_ was her future husband. She couldn't help but compare herself to him. Oh boy, she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. The Adonis of the present…

To the few that did, thanks for reviewing!

I want to get to 7 reviews before I add another chapter. And one person can't put up 2 reviews. I know I'll be able to put up that chapter soon because school is SO close to being out, it's only a matter of days.

PLEASE Read &Review

_-Sincerely Twilighttown _


	3. AN

**Author's Note**

**H**ey guys, SORRY this isn't a chapter. And if you don't know what this is… well, that's just sad.

I am in need of some help in some things…

**(WEBSITES… IDEA'S… NEW STORY…)**

Please tell me if you like seeing the pictures of the _Love Is Above All _outfits, castles and stuff that I have on my profile. I want to show you what I'm seeing in my head but I can't find any good websites to show you. If you know any god medieval/ renaissance websites TELL ME NOW! (Please)

I also would like your opinion on my stories. Have no fear Twilighttown has some ideas but I would love to hear them, but DON'T send them in a review! Send them in a message on my profile so none of the other readers can see them, if I would really like to use your ideas I'll tell you.

I know I can sound like a total idiot but I DO have ideas of my own. But I've been told some people want drama, but I'm a non-dramaish person so I can use some help in that department.

Asking for help number three…

I have another story idea and I would like opinions on that as well. My story is that Edward is the classy, sweet, gentlemen. But he and his parents are moving, and so Edward goes to a new school. But that gentleman has to go a school that happens to be full of punks/emo's where he meets that other twilight characters. Kind of a comedy/ romance I'm guessing. Now, this story will be rated M but for language, and violence. I'm not a bad girl or anything like that but I still want to write this story.

PLEASE TALK TO ME, I'M ALL EARS!!!

-Sincerely Twilighttown


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Ok I'm not an expert on this certain time period so please don't be too surprised if something isn't completely accurate. But this is my story and I'm going to write it as I see fit. Facts don't matter here; you're in my little story.

Summary: Set during the renaissance/medieval period Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan are forced into an arranged marriage to stop a war between their family's lands.

Love Is Above All

Bella's mouth was still open.

Alice cleared her throat hoping that would get her new friend's attention. Luckily it did, Bella shut her mouth and her jaw made a crack sound when it did.

Bella became nervous as to what to do. She decided to do the classy thing and curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Edward, and you as well Prince Jasper." Bella stuttered.

Edward's face was still, and unreadable. This somewhat annoyed Bella, since she was nervous enough she wanted to at least be able to tell what he was thinking about, or how he felt.

Jasper bowed back to Bella. "It is an honor to meet you as well Princess Isabella." Jasper got back up from his bow and Alice put her hand on his arm. "Welcome to our home." He finished.

"Yes welcome, I hope you will get adjusted well here." Edward finally said, and Bella loved it; hearing his voice.

It was starting to get awkward, so Alice thought she could help out. "Edward, why don't you show Bella here your new chamber. Let her get settled in." Alice said happily.

"I suppose… It's getting dark out so we all will need to get to bed soon anyway." He said coldly.

Edward started to march to his bed chamber; Bella was shocked but then quickly followed him from behind. Bella and Edward walked through plenty of halls throughout the castle until they reached Edwards, well now Edwards_ and_ Bella's bedroom. They walked through the large wooden double door and into their new room with Bella still behind Edward. Through her eyes she saw a beautiful room. All the furniture was a dark wood. The Bed had a red and a little amount gold comforter, with some brown furs on top at the end of the bed. It looked so comfortable, and soft. Candles were lit, and placed on the nightstands on each side of the bed. There were more candles put in the room, nut they were the only ones lit.

"Well this is going to be our room now." Edward said looking at her a curiously.

"Well it's very nice." Bella started to get nervous again. She glanced up at him while she spoke. "You have very good taste."

"Yes, well… thank you." He sighed. "You may get yourself ready for bed; I need to go speak to my father before I retire for the night. The servants brought up your clothing and it's all set in the closet. Now if you'll excuse me. Good night My Lady." Edward said as he left the room, and closed the doors.

Bella was alone for once today. She spun around the room, and started to look everywhere. She really did admire his taste. Once she was done she wanted to go to sleep. Bella searched the closet until she found a sleeping gown. She changed into it; it was a white, thin gown that was a v-neck a showed all the skin on her arms, but reached down to her feet. You could easily see her figure through it, she was happy Edward wasn't here to see her.

She tucked herself into bed after blowing out the candles. The bed was extremely comfy; she knew she could get used to sleeping here… That is while she is alone; she never had too much contact with men. But she easily fell asleep that night.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward wasn't too happy at all. Carlisle usually went over all his work before he went to bed. The first place Edward checked for him was his private study. Edward went in front of the room and pounded on the door.

Carlisle jumped up in surprise when he heard the beating. He carefully took off his reading glasses and placed them on his desk that had dozens of papers spread on it. His quickly walked to the door and found his son behind it.

"What is it Edward? Is everything alright?" Carlisle asked, looking him up and down.

"May I speak privately to you Carlisle?" Edward asked tired.

"Of course son. Come in and sit down." Carlisle gestured to the couches facing each other. And they took a seat.

"Carlisle… I'm very confused. Why was my wife chosen, without _my_ approval?" Edward fumed to him.

"Son, you must understand the situation. Our kingdom was in danger, we needed their true trust, and Isabella was perfect for you! You know this is how some things are done. Please treat this maturely." Carlisle tried to stay calm.

"I'm just uncomfortable Carlisle. I don't want Isabella. I don't want a wife; I have no need for one!" Edward shouted back.

"Oh, but yes you do boy. You will need a queen by your side when you rule, someone to care for you. And please tell me who to you expect to give you children if _you don't need_ a wife?" Carlisle shouted.

The next thing they knew Esme came through the door and went to stand by Carlisle. "What is going on?" Esme quickly whispered to them, her eyes were going back and forth between them.

Carlisle took Esme in his arms and kissed her on the head. "Nothing dear. Edward and I were just discussing some matters."

O.k. there it is, I'm sorry it's a little later out then I said it would be.

READ & REVIEW

Oh, and I have and new story coming out soon. Look out for it.


End file.
